Antrahk
'''Antrahk was an ancient, near-immortal demonic being that was born alongside the essence of Magna-Kardax. Biography History Antrahk was born at the same time as Magna-Kardax, and often referred to himself as the creator's brother. At some point, Antrahk felt shunned and neglected by the other powers and felt that he was being treated unfairly. Before the First Era, Antrahk harnessed his dark powers and took over Magna-Kardax's life force. This became the main subject of Battle Budgie's visions that plauged him during the First Era. First Era Antrahk knew full well about Battle Budgie, but didn't feel any huge desire to destroy him. Antrahk was fuelled by jealousy, although he refused to admit it, and wanted himself to be recognised as the overlord of Magna-Kardax and perhaps all of time and space. After all, Antrahk was a master of dark, elemental energy and knew of the Next World and other demonic matters. As a tongue-in-cheek mockery of Battle Budgie's creation, Antrahk recruited a monstrous creature which he named Battle Brute, supposedly his version of the perfect warrior, perhaps a ruler. When Battle Budgie and his men turned up at Corner Cliff, Antrahk was pleasantly surprised, and knew now that it saved him the bother of travelling all the way to the Citadel of the King to overthrow Battle Budgie and his army. Antrahk revelled in putting Battle Budgie out of his misery of not understanding his visions, and told him about what he did during the creation of the world. Antrahk was proud of what he did, believing that the life force of Magna-Kardax was evil by treating him badly and so thought killing him was a noble thing to do. Antrahk only wished for himself to be recognised as the great power in the world, and assumed that Battle Budgie may accept that. But the King refused to let the people's entire view of the world be manipulated by a wrathful monster such as Antrahk. Despite his pleas for sympathy, Battle Budgie refused Antrahk and the twisted monster exploded into a rage again and attacked. He fought Featherblade until a Giant Crawler Frog arrived and caused mayhem on the battlefield. Seeing he was about to perish, Antrahk, in his desperation, grabbed Featherblade and pulled him along with him towards the jaws of the frog. They were both swallowed up before the frog choked to death on the both of them. Personality and Traits Antrahk was rotten for most of his existence, genuinely believing that he should have been given more. He was in fact jealous of Battle Budgie and the gifts that had been bestowed to him upon creation, such as his citadel and his advisors. Antrahk had nothing like that, and his hatred of that fact led him to destroy the spirit of Magna-Kardax and try to get out on his own. Antrahk wished to force others to obey him, never considering how it might cause despair and strife. And all along it was clear that Antrahk's mind was too insecure, weak and flawed to recognise anyone else's troubles apart from his own. Weapons and Equipment Antrahk was a huge, hulking creature, standing at around 8 feet tall and with piercing red eyes. He carried a gigantic two-handed sword laced with etheral energy, and himself could control dark matter. Antrahk was also incredibly strong. Category:Characters Category:Creatures